


Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gunplay, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, look - Freeform, not sure why i wrote it, proper tags, this story is pretty heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys don't like Laurel's new boyfriend. Because of him, Ian has trust issues and Barley doesn't want to be around him. But all that changes when he makes unwanted advances towards Ian.. And is almost successful.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked for this fic! Very interesting concept.. that isn't really my cup of tea, to be honest. I do pride myself on being a divergent writer who's open to *most* ideas.
> 
> I took this story and ran with it, which is also slightly based on another idea from a story I read awhile back. This story is considerably darker than my other stories, so heed the tags and be warned! 
> 
> If you've read this far, then note the break in the story where you can skip the scene if it's something you wish to skip.
> 
> Don't like and definitely don't read!

Ever wondered how Colt and Laurel met? It's a fairly innocuous question, but the story behind how they met is a bit of a doozy.

You ready? 

~

Ian is around twelve and Barley is about fifteen when Laurel brought home a boyfriend. Neither of them really liked him that much. Laurel seemed head over heels for him, however, so the brothers had no choice but to tolerate him. They didn't have much say in the matter. 

For the past two years, they've actually gotten used to this guy, but refused to like him. It was more of a tolerance, really. Laurel hadn't seemed to notice her boys' distaste for the man. 

Ian had said multiple times that he didn't really like the guy to Barley and he agreed. They referred to him as "He who doesn't deserve a name." 

And right they were. This fucko doesn't deserve a name.

~

Ian was walking home from the theaters one night. It was late in the evening and Barley wasn't home and neither was Laurel. She texted him that her boyfriend would come pick him up.

Ian said he would walk home.

As he walked, he recognized the car that the boyfriend drove. He sighed and kept walking, hoping the boyfriend would get the idea that Ian didn't want a ride.

"Come on, Ian. I told Laurel I would come get you."

"You're not my dad." Ian replied flatly as he kept walking and staring straight ahead. He heard what sounded like a gun and froze.

He turned his head slowly to the boyfriend who was pointing a gun at him.

"You've been acting like a brat lately. Get in the car. Now." The older male commanded and Ian nodded, quiet as he got in the car and buckled his seatbelt. The boyfriend started driving to an empty parking lot.

Ian was freaking out but forced himself to stay calm. He did not want to have a panic attack or pass out.

He didn't fucking like this at all.

~

Barley was driving Guinevere around for practice when he pulled over to the side of the road and checked his messages. Nothing out of the ordinary. He checked the family locator app his mom made them get and saw that Ian wasn't at the movies.

The dot on his screen indicated that Ian hadn't moved in twenty minutes. Barley felt fear rising in his mind.

Did "he who doesn't deserve a name" pick Ian up and was doing something to him right now? Barley swore under his breath, traffic be dammed. He slammed on the gas, hoping a police officer would follow.

And he was right.

He so happened to speed right past Colt Bronco on the road to the movies.

*YOU MAY SKIP THIS PART OF THE STORY IF YOU WISH*DEPICTS NON CON/RAPE SCENE*

Ian had tears running down his face as the boyfriend inched the gun further in Ian's mouth. The boyfriend kept touching him there, but Ian was fighting back arousal. This wasn't arousing to him at all.

"Isn't this exciting? How does the gun taste?" Ian shut his eyes tightly, his hands trapped behind his back. The boyfriend had forced him out of the car and had pinned him against it, already having his gun pressed against Ian's mouth and forcing him to suck.

Ian figured it was worse than the boyfriend's actual cock. It was a gun, for fuck's sake. It could kill him.

The metal was cold when he first had it in his mouth and he kept licking and making noises of fake pleasure. The gun seemed to be getting hotter in his mouth. It seemed to convince the boyfriend, who moaned along with him.

*END OF GRAPHIC SCENE*

Ian felt sick to his stomach. He prayed to the gods above that he would be shown mercy. As soon as he thought so, a van screeched through the parking lot and damn near hit the boyfriend.

Startled, the man dropped his gun and Ian used this moment and kicked him as hard as he could. The boyfriend cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

Barley jumped out of the van, pulling Ian into his arms, sobbing with relief that his baby brother was okay. Ian was crying and shaking but otherwise alright. Just emotionally scarred. 

The officer got out of the police car, demanding to know why Barley had been speeding and driving so horrendously when he caught sight of the man on the ground and the gun just feet from his head.

Colt and his partner got the man stabilized and took the gun away. As the boyfriend was led to the car, Barley punched him. Hard.

The officers looked the other way.

The creep fucking deserved it.

~

It was around midnight when Laurel burst through the station, sobbing when she saw her boys holding each other on the bench. She was apologizing profusely and begging to be forgiven for not catching the signs sooner.

The boys knew that Laurel didn't deserve any hate and hugged her, saying that she was deceived just like they were.

Ian had been explaining to the officers earlier that the creep tried making unwanted advances to him before. Ian speculated that the creep probably thought that tonight was his opportunity for him to strike.

Ian was right, but he considered himself lucky to be alive. Barley was fighting back tears the entire time because Ian had never told Laurel or himself about it.

Ian told Barley about the threats the creep would make and was scared to tell anyone, especially since the male owned a gun. Ian always sought comfort from Barley on certain days when the creep tried to do things to him.

Barley would always be there for him, even if he was unaware of his brother's struggles. It was probably at this pinnacle moment that Barley knew he would always love Ian and cared so much for him.

He confessed softly to Ian that he would always love him and be there for him when Ian smiled back tearfully and agreed. They kissed briefly and kept holding each other tightly.

They were alone when Barley made this soft confession of love because Laurel and Colt were talking in the other room about what happened.

This was also another pinnacle moment in which Laurel realized that she had to be more careful about the people she associated with. The creep was a psychopath and managed to manipulate her and her sons. She could learn the signs ahead of time and avoid it next time she tried dating again. 

...If there was an authority figure in her life, she would be safer and more protected. She didn't fall for Colt right away, but she knew, if given the chance, she could date this officer and hope that he could provide support and help with her.

Colt was careful for her feelings and offered her a handshake. She shook his hand, thanked him for all his help and headed out of the station with Ian. Barley had followed them in the van and when they got home, she spoke with them.

Ian told her everything as Barley kept his arms wrapped around Ian. She was still upset with herself and told her sons she would get them all into therapy and Ian would start seeing the guidance counselor at school.

Since that day forth, the brothers never left each other's side.

~

It was about a year and a half later, around Ian's sixteenth birthday. Barley had planned the best surprise party for him.

While Ian did get therapy, he told Barley he didn't know when he ever wanted to be touched. He flinched sometimes if Barley was kissing him for too long or would take his hand and squeeze. He wasn't sure if he could recover from this, but there was always hope.

Barley understood and kept his touches light. He just enjoyed kissing his baby brother and holding him gently in his arms.

Even though the memories of that night scarred Ian, he knew that these experiences were a part of him. 

He couldn't let go of it easily, however.

So when Barley presented Ian with Dad's wizard staff and a spell that could bring him back for a day at his surprise party, he immediately looked in the Quests of Yore book and found the spell that seemed to hold all of the answers:

A Memory Wipe spell.

If he could make himself forget that night along with his mother and Barley, they could be happy and normal.

But then..

He held the staff tightly in his hand.

He should ask Dad what he thought. There were other spells in the book that he could ask about.

He was especially interested in the "Revenge" spells. His real Dad could help him figure it out. And Ian was definitely going to take that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> *collapses* This was not something I expected to write. I was debating on publishing this and decided that I will, under the assumption that I will be given feedback or constructive criticism.
> 
> If neither occurs, then I have written a story to fulfill a prompt that hopefully, the anon who requested it, will be pleased with the end result. If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! Now please send me fluffy prompts uwu
> 
> (holy shit, I'm more awake now and realize I sound like a whiny little twit. Maybe I'm overthinking this story a wee bit too much so don't worry about me. I talked about it on my Tumblr and my friends on Discord reassured me that I did a great job, lol. I'm fine, I just overreacted a bit. Besides, it's probably not that bad compared to other stories, ya know? Anyway, off to write some fluff!)
> 
> (also also, looking back, I realize the ages in the story confused me. Canonically, Ian and Barley are three years apart. In the span of the story, three years have passed, but I could easily mess around with the dates. Therefore, I only changed one aspect of the story, and it was the fact that Ian celebrates his 16th birthday a year a half later. I hope that makes sense!)


End file.
